


Needing Time

by whiteraven1606



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Cliche, Drug Use, First Time, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-23
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Sheppard, McKay, and Ronon captured by natives who are crazy Sheppard tries to find a way to escape with Ronon and McKay drugged. I put my own twist on the Aliens Made Them Do It cliche. Sheppard's POV and then McKay's POV for the same time period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marking Time

Sheppard slid down the cell wall and wrapped his arms around his legs as he waited. If they brought back Rodney hurt or more upset than getting imprisoned called for Sheppard was going to hurt something. The same went for Ronon too, well, more that if they brought him back a bloody pulp than Sheppard would…

There was noise down the hallway and Sheppard pushed himself to his feet. Blinking at the sight of the natives dragging Ronon between several guards and McKay being carried, Sheppard wasn’t sure what to make of it. With a weapon very like a crossbow pointed at him, Sheppard backed up and they dumped his teammates inside before retreating the way they had come.

Quickly moving forward, Sheppard was surprised when Ronon backed up until he hit the wall where he huddled with his dreads hanging in his face. Sheppard couldn’t see his eyes, but the behavior was making him nervous. With a quick check over of Rodney, who seemed to not have a scratch, but who also wasn’t waking up to complain, Sheppard settled cross-legged next to McKay and looked at Ronon.

“You okay?” He knew full well Ronon wasn’t okay, but he didn’t know how to ask what’d they done without knowing what to expect from a man that could kill him if it came to it.

Ronon stared at the floor for long moments until he swept his hair back away from his face. “No.”

Eyebrows climbing, Sheppard laid a hand on McKay’s leg. “What’s wrong?” He didn’t ask where Ronon might be hurt, because he didn’t think the injury was physical, at least there wasn’t any blood.

Ronon shook his head and eased closer to them. “They took my weapons.”

Sheppard nodded. “Mine too. Anything left?”

“No, knives are gone too.” Staring down at McKay, Ronon’s voice became duller. “They made him drink something.” He lifted his head and stared at Sheppard. “He’ll go crazy eventually from it. They said I could slow it down.”

_Not good, really not good._ “They give you anything?”

Ronon lifted his chin and bared his teeth. “It wasn’t easy.”

Trying not to shiver, John nodded. “Bet it wasn’t. Try to rest, okay?” He didn’t say anything as Ronon simply fell over right where he was and closed his eyes. Trying to ruse Rodney didn’t do any good. “Shit.”

Having nothing else to do he watched the cell across the hall where several people were pressed against the bars. The guards appeared a while later and took one of those people, a stocky man, away. Sheppard checked his watch, which oddly they’d not taken. Sheppard thought it was probably because they hadn’t thought he could take it off. They tugged it as though it’d come off over his wrist, but when it stuck they had left it alone. 

They would miss a check-in soon. Unless Teyla got to the gate without getting caught, it would be a couple of hours before anyone was sent. John nudged Ronon as the guards reappeared. Then he poked Ronon, because he wasn’t responding fast enough. Sheppard was held at weapon-point as they roughly drug his teammates away. Trying to get himself taken with them just got him laughed at, which probably wasn’t a good thing.

_Okay, have to remember to keep Ronon awake when they come back._ Sheppard sat back down to wait.

****

He dozed until they brought back the man from the other cell. There was no sleeping through the screaming. They shoved the man back into his cell and left. Sheppard tried to talk to them, maybe calm the man down, but it didn’t work and finally the others in the same cell beat him until he fell silent. Leaning his head against the bars, Sheppard tried to see down the hallway where they’d taken his people. He needed them back now, to know they weren’t hysterical screaming messes. Not that he wouldn’t take Rodney screaming, that’d be better than knocked out. Maybe.

He let his eyes fall half-closed as he waited. They’d need to feed Rodney soon. Water would be good too. He wondered what they’d do if he asked. Just as he was getting ready to yell he heard noise down the hall and he retreated to the corner of the cell as they approached. It looked odd for Rodney to be the one they carried in and dumped to the ground, while Ronon was shoved inside. 

Cocking his head, Sheppard watched as Ronon stood there breathing heavily before just dropping to the ground and reaching out for Rodney. And…stopping. _What the hell?_ Edging forward, Sheppard looked both of the others over carefully.

Rodney was in different clothing. Baggy, dirty shirt with pants that looked like they were drawstring. Ronon was still in his own clothes, but Sheppard wasn’t’ all that certain it was Ronon.

“Ronon?” Sheppard crouched next to them and Ronon turned his head towards Sheppard. “What happened?”

Ronon’s breath hitched and he ran a hand down Rodney’s bare arm. “Never make me come back here.”

Carefully settling a hand near Ronon’s on Rodney’s arm, Sheppard tried to figure out what he should do. “No argument from me. What are they doing? I really need to know, Ronon.”

Ducking his head, Ronon’s dreads swung lazily as they got in Sheppard way of seeing Ronon’s face. “I will not let him go insane.”

“Okay. That’d be good, Ronon.” Sheppard gave up the idea of getting anything useful out of Ronon. He wasn’t even sure Ronon was hearing him. He started lean back to sit on his butt, when Ronon grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a quick hug. 

Over so fast he wasn’t even sure it had happened, Sheppard stared at Ronon as he wrapped himself around Rodney’s limp body. Checking the time again, Sheppard sat down to wait. That was pretty much all he could do right now. It sucked, but at least it was something.

****

Starting awake, Sheppard lifted his head just in time for Ronon to crash into him. Wondering how he’d slept through them being taken away, he tried to untangle himself from Ronon as Rodney was dropped to the floor beside them.

Trying to unwrap Ronon’s hand from around his arm, Sheppard thought maybe this wasn’t about driving Rodney crazy, but about making everyone else nuts. “Ronon, you need to let go.” He was losing feeling in his fingers and Ronon wasn’t budging. Giving up on prying him off for the moment, Sheppard gently pushed dreads out of the way to look at Ronon’s face.

Ronon’s pupils were wide, with a tiny ring of color at the edge. He was drawing shallow, quick breaths in through his nose. Sheppard touched his fingers to Ronon’s neck to check his pulse and pulled back in surprise as Ronon flinched.

“It’s okay, Ronon. Can you let go of my arm, please?” Sheppard inched his hand forward and got a finger in the right spot and silently cursed. Fast and thready wasn’t what he’d wanted to find. He felt the constriction on his arm eased, but as he tried to edge away Ronon engulfed him in a hug and rolled them into Rodney. 

Twisting to look over his own shoulder, Sheppard could barely make out Rodney’s still form behind him. Turning back to Ronon, who was breathing better, but was staring blankly now, Sheppard watched him until Ronon laid his head down and closed his eyes.

****

Exhausted, Sheppard watched as they dumped his teammates back in their cell again. Ronon looked even worse than last time and Rodney was just as unconscious. The intervals between times they were taken away was decreasing and Sheppard knew whatever was happening was making Ronon worse. Much, much, worse.

Ronon pulled Rodney over to Sheppard. Then he dropped down beside Sheppard and leaned his head on Sheppard’s shoulder.

“Ronon, you’ve got to tell me what they’re doing.”

Blinking, Ronon turned his face into Sheppard’s neck and grasped Rodney’s arm, which he’d pulled into Sheppard’s lap. “Watching.”

Sheppard frowned. “Watching what?”

Ronon shuddered and pressed himself tighter against Sheppard before slumping.

Torn between being proud Ronon could still speak and horrified that whatever was happening was bad enough to make _Ronon_ shudder, Sheppard skimmed a hand across Ronon’s hair and tried to concentrate on thinking up a plan. Getting them out without help wasn’t plausible. And at the rate Ronon was deteriorating he knew they couldn’t to wait around for rescue any longer.

****

When two times later the guards brought them back and Ronon was silently crying, Sheppard knew he’d have to go with the plan doomed to fail. Of course, everything he’d thought up was doomed, but this one was a spectacular failure, which if all went well, would at least get him an idea of what they were doing to his teammates.

By now, Sheppard was almost used to helping Ronon arrange Rodney comfortably before either letting Ronon lean against him or taking Ronon into his arms. This time he gathered Ronon to him and let the few tears shed hit his shoulder as Ronon sat shuddering next to him.

Just holding Ronon, Sheppard took the chance to look over Rodney, who for all the world looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Nothing visible that could help Sheppard know what was going on. He just have to wait until they were taken away again.

****

As the guards disappeared with his teammates, Sheppard went to work. Shedding all his clothes he started to press himself between the bars of his cell. It was going to hurt his ribs, but he didn’t care. Twisting his head through the space made his ears hurt, but he’d care about it later. Shoving himself against the cold metal and pushing on the bars to try to get the deepest part of his chest through too, he wondered what they’d do if they came along and found him stuck.

With a final shove and the loss of some skin he was out. Sheppard quickly dressed and did a quick tie on the laces of his boots before ghosting down the hall. He’d been knocked out when they’d been brought in here, but he was pretty sure he could find his people before the natives overwhelmed him.

Slipping into that place in his head where nothing mattered except his team, Sheppard kept moving. Coming up on a room he ducked his head in to take a look and pulled back to lean against the wall behind him and just breath. Rage was swelling up and he couldn’t use it like he could the cold calm.  Deadening his emotions, Sheppard moved swiftly through the room, stopping only long enough to snap the neck of the guard dozing next to the other door. 

Ignoring the cries of the captives, he checked the next hallway. Seeing nothing that was an immediate threat he turned back to the room. The layout was straight line, no extra doors, or hallways to have to search. He didn’t see either of his men in the group in front of him. No females, just male after male. All were begging him in several languages. A quick search of the dead body produced no keys for the shackles and Sheppard turned empty-handed back towards them.

Sheppard shook his head at the closet captive. The man pointed at the guard and then himself. Jabbering, he motioned with one chained hand towards his own neck. Looking at the rest who were all asking for the same thing now, Sheppard’s mouth formed a grim line and he nodded.

****

Leaning his head back against the wall beside another doorway, Sheppard paused long enough to take a breath before peeking out. They were there. Ronon was supporting Rodney who was upright, but not talking. They were clothed, which was better than the other rooms’ captives. It was outside, with no cover for him to slip to and what looked like tiers of seating around the level he was on. They were standing in front of someone that held himself like an officer. Sheppard instantly hated him. He watched and waited for an opening.

“You will be further tested.” The man gestured to the seating around them. “The scientists wish to learn why you have not broken from the fertility drug as so many have.”

“Fuck you,” Ronon said in a weary voice. Rodney made an obscene gesture.

The man frowned. “Well, we could simply test the other male or perhaps the female?”

That made Rodney straighten slightly. “You don’t have the female.”

“Perhaps, but we do have the male, don’t we?” The man cocked his head. “Would you rather watch as his stamina is tested?”

Sheppard didn’t pay attention to Rodney’s answer as he caught a glimpse of movement near the top of the seating. That was probably why he missed the guard seeing him until it was too late.

****

Thrown to his knees next to his teammates, Sheppard took stock of his injuries. Bruises unhappy ribs, and a knock to his head. Seemed light for killing three men before they got him down. Watching the officer step closer he started to work up saliva. He wasn’t above spitting.

“I’m told you’ve killed several test subjects.”

Shutting down the memory of the rooms between the cells and here, Sheppard shrugged. “They were too loud.”

“Perhaps you would understand what we are trying to do here.”

Sheppard knew it would buy more time, but he really hated having to play along. “What are you trying to do?”

That sent the man into a long explanation that Sheppard could have boiled down to: The Wraith are wiping us out, and we’re trying to produce more people, but no one likes the drugs’ side affects so we’re allowed to only test off-worlders to get a formula that doesn’t make men crazy.

“What about the women?” Sheppard knew it was the wrong question the instant it left his mouth. They were closing in and someone was screaming; sounded like Rodney. They forced his mouth open and poured liquid into him. Shutting his nose to force him to eventually shallow to be able to breathe. Sheppard just held still and waited for as long as he could before swallowing.

Near him it was taking a lot of guards to hold Ronon down as they dosed him too. He bit someone hard enough the man backed out of the fray cursing and holding his injury. Then he fell down, dead, with a neat entrance wound to his forehead.

Sheppard threw off his guards and forced himself to throw up as he listened to more shots being fired. _Has to be Cadman or Lorne. They’re the best snipers besides me._

****

Leaning against the Jumper’s wall, Rodney wasn’t sure anything would be right again. John wasn’t flying. He was leaned into the corner across the way, with Ronon on the floor against his legs. Cadman was beside him as they flew back towards the gate. She was chattering on about how Teyla had gotten to the gate, but had hurt her arm and Weir hadn’t allowed her to come with the rescue team.

Watching John look like his was sleeping, Rodney worried about how he was going to explain what they’d had to do. How he was going to tell John that…

“You okay, Rodney?”

Starting, Rodney turned towards Cadman. “No, no, I’m not…” He cut himself off as he heard his own voice begin to rise. Glancing at the other two, he turned back to Cadman. “No.”

Cadman made a face. “Right, sorry. Look, I know you aren’t really good about talking, but from what I saw when we were searching the area I want you to know I’ll listen.”

Blinking at the offer, Rodney nodded. “Maybe.”

****

When they’d arrived and Ronon had stood up only to crash back to the deck, Sheppard knew. He just knew it was the same thing they’d given Rodney. Grabbing Carson he tried to explain what he was thinking had happened and what was going to need to be done.

****

Rodney sat in his bed, picking at the tape holding down his IV port. Cadman came in and pulled the single chair closer.

“Ronon’s still out. The nurse says he looks okay except he won’t wake up. Sheppard is holed up with Doc in his office. Telya’s asleep, but I’ll make sure someone tells her as soon as she’s awake.”

Rodney nodded and then went still. “Ronon won’t wake up?”

“That’s what I just said.”

“Shit.” Rodney yanked on his IV line and started easing himself towards the edge of the bed. He was sore, but less so then he’d have thought. _The little bastards had probably figured that into their stupid formula._ “Help me. I have to get Ronon out of here.”

Cadman helped him stay standing. “What? Rodney…”

Rodney shoved on her. “He’s aware. He just can’t move or talk.”

Eyes widening, she leaned him against the bed. “You sure?”

“Trust me, I’m sure.”

“I’ll go keep an eye on him until you and the Colonel get there.”

Rodney raised his eyebrows at her including John as she hurried from the room. _That’s not a bad idea, actually._

****

Cadman nearly ran into a nurse as she slid to a stop by Ronon’s bed. Apologizing, Cadman grabbed the nurses’ hand as she started to work on removing Ronon’s boot. “Don’t. He’s aware of what’s happening.”

The nurse’s eyes widened and she said she’d go find the doctor. Cadman fixed Ronon’s boot and sat down on the edge of the bed next to him.

“McKay said you can hear us. Thought you should know, I’ve got your weapons, knives included. Don’t worry, I’ll stay with you until McKay and Sheppard get here.” Sitting there, Cadman tried to work out how she was going to word the report on this one.

****

It took some fast talking to convince Carson he was fine, but John figured he was going to burn in hell anyway, so lying wasn’t going to make it worse. Following the nurse that had interrupted them back out of the office, John was surprised to find Rodney just outside the door.

“Oh, good. I don’t have to pound on your door. We need to move Ronon.”

John watched Rodney’s movements as he and Carson argued about the merits of having Ronon here or there. _Stiff, but not acting like he’s been…_ John blinked and left them shouting in the hallway. When he got to Ronon, Cadman was quietly telling him that the yelling was just McKay letting off steam.

“Cadman.”

She straightened up and started to salute until he waved her off. “Sir. McKay said…”

“I heard. Go clear me a path.” He waited until she gotten out the door before he started to trip the brakes on the gurney. “It’ll be okay, Ronon. Just hang on.”

****

Rodney didn’t understand why they were settling Ronon in John’s bed instead of Ronon’s, but at this point he didn’t really care. He waited until John had practically ordered everyone out of the room before he pulled the door’s panel and yanked a connection. That’d keep them from overriding the lock for a long time.

Turning back, he saw John standing by the bed staring down at Ronon. Stepping up beside him, Rodney laid a hand on John’s shoulder. “John.”

Turning his head, John touched his nose to the back of Rodney’s hand. “It’s okay.”

It wasn’t, but Rodney didn’t know how to say that. “Ronon was the only one.” Horrified with himself, Rodney started to pull away, but he was caught and yanked forward into John’s embrace.

“That’s okay, Rodney.” 

John was stroking his back and Rodney wondered why he was still touching him at all. “How can you say that? I betrayed…”

“No.” Voice firm and low, John pulled back and caught Rodney’s eyes. “You’re alive. You didn’t betray anything. Ronon didn’t either.”

Shaking his head, Rodney tried to get John to understand. “I told him. Before the drug had gotten too far. I told him about us.”

“He already knew.”

“What? How’d that happen?” Rodney dropped to the bed and let John pull him in to lean against his stomach.

“I’d showered, but he smelled you on me one morning while we sparred. I didn’t deny it and he said good.”

“Good? That’s all he said? You both are completely crazy…”

“Rodney.” John knelt down and took Rodney’s neck in one hand. “You have got to tell me what you can about this.” He motioned at Ronon with his free hand. “I need to know.”

****

John listened to Rodney talk haltingly about how he’d craved sex when he was awake and how he’d been trapped inside himself in between bouts. He speculated that each time he’d climaxed had caused him to go back under until his body recovered.

“If we keep him from coming, what do you think will happen?”

Rodney looked over Ronon’s still form. “It’ll help. He was getting sore and he started using his fingers.” Rodney made some not so vague motions with his hands. “It was awful and wonderful all at once, but that time when it was over my body started to wake up faster. I think it wouldn’t take as many times if we did that.” Rodney wiped his head around to look at John. “We are, aren’t we? I mean, you got dosed with what they’d used on him, but I’m going to help, right?”

Tugging on Rodney’s shirt, John started to pull it up. “Yes, Rodney. Both of us, unless Ronon says no.”

“He’s not going to be saying anything.” Rodney stood up quickly. “I need to shower. And food, that’d be good too.”

John let Rodney get the shower started before settling his hand on Ronon’s arm. “It’s going to be okay, Ronon. I’ll tell you everything we do before we do it, when you’re like this, I promise.”

****

As John sank his slick fingers into Ronon he wondered if they were going to have to resort to tying the man down. Ronon curled forward and gripped John’s wrist tightly.

“Ronon.” Rodney tried to get Ronon’s attention by thumbing the man’s nipple. With a hiss Ronon turned his head towards Rodney. “Let him go. He’ll make you feel good, just like you did for me.”

Ronon closed his eyes and flopped back on the bed. John quickly shifted his fingers and caused Ronon to arch up with a groan. Then he was coming hard, semen spreading across his lower abdomen.

“Damn.” John eased his fingers out and accepted the washcloth from Rodney. “That didn’t work well.” Quickly cleaning Ronon, John slipped a light blanket up to cover him.

“Uh. What about you?” Rodney was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

John could still feel the craving for Ronon deep in his gut, but it wasn’t insistent, as it had been when Ronon had first opened his eyes. “I’m good.”

Rodney frowned. He looked down and Ronon. “Sorry, but maybe this is because he was running from the Wraith for so long.”

John shifted to lean on his elbows. “Explain, Rodney.”

“Well, he wouldn’t have had a lot of, you know, time or partners, so…” Rodney eased down the blanket to relive Ronon’s half-hard cock. “He’s horny. Even though he’s sore, the body is finally getting a chance for sex and…”

“I get.” John pulled the blanket back up. “Go eat something. I’ve an idea, but Ronon should hear it before we try it.”

Rodney pursed his lips and went to find out what Cadman had brought them before John had kicked everyone out of the room. John turned to Ronon and lay down next to him without touching.

“Ronon, I know you’ve been tied up against your will before and I don’t want to do that to you, but I don’t want to have to fuck you so much you’re hurt. Before you think it, Rodney’s fine, just a little sore. You though, I don’t know that we can keep you from coming without resorting to binding you.”

“He, huh, he said we could do anything.”

John bolted upright. Rodney was standing at the end of the bed with a tray of food.

“Here, Jell-O.”

John took the Jell-O and the offered spoon. “What’d he say?”

Rodney sat down and tore the meat into tiny pieces. “The first time, maybe the second too, they’re kinda blurry… He said if they did it to him we could do anything to him to keep him sane. He said I wasn’t to get upset with you for not knowing what was happening and saving us.” Rodney pushed his food around his plate. “I’m not, you know.”

John knew what he meant. “Good because we, all three of us, have done nothing to each other that’s worth blame.”

Rodney snorted. “I bit him.”

John smiled and then he frowned. “Rodney, I don’t want to let Ronon go when the drug has worn off.”

Rodney swallowed and sat the food on the nightstand. “Is that the craving talking?”

“No.”

“Okay.” Rodney looked down at Ronon, whose eyes fluttered. “He’s coming back.”

John quickly rummaged in his drawer and found a length of parachute cord that he’d cut for tying things to his pack. Holding Ronon’s face in one hand he watched as Ronon fought to get his eyes open. “Ronon, come on, that’s it.”

Ronon’s hand tried to grab for the cord, but his motor skills were shot and he just pushed John’s whole hand towards his groin. Figuring that was as good an answer as he’d get, John quickly wrapped cord around the hardening cock and then wrapped each ball separately. Tight wraps that would become painful, but John was going to release him between times, if this went on.

“Oh.”

John looked at Rodney staring at Ronon’s bound flesh. Sitting back, John watched Ronon make a needy sound as he tried to pull Rodney closer. Rodney began stroking Ronon’s side.

“John, how's the craving?”

_He’s really asking if he can fuck Ronon._ “Go ahead, Rodney.” John handed Rodney the lube and moved up beside Ronon’s chest as Rodney started to press his fingers into Ronon. 

As Ronon tried to grab Rodney, John pinned the seeking hands to Ronon’s chest. Pressing them by the wrists into Ronon’s breastbone, John leaned in and captured Ronon’s mouth with his own. The kiss ignited the craving deep in his gut, but he was sure it wasn’t all the drug’s doing. Kissing along Ronon’s jawbone, ignoring the tickle of the beard, John found a spot behind Ronon’s ear, near the hairline. Latching on to that spot, John listened as the noises from Ronon grow louder as he bucked up into John’s hold.

When Ronon stilled, John turned his head and watched Rodney’s first thrust. The moment he came to a stop, he opened his eyes and stared at John.

“So good.” Rodney kissed the calf beside his head. “He’s so tight, John.”

John couldn’t answer as the craving inside of him flared. He stroked Ronon’s erection several times before starting to tease his nipples as Rodney rocked in and out. Slowly, so slowly. John wanted faster. He wanted harder, to push deep into Ronon and just come and come.

Blinking, John released the mouthful of skin he’s just been biting. Taking deep breaths, he eased back and just loosely held Ronon’s wrists as Rodney continued to fuck, his eyes half-closed. John’s cock was so hard he was hurting, but he didn’t dare move. He felt like he was going to hurt one of the others if he did.

Rodney threw his head back and came. Pulling out, he lay down beside Ronon who was whimpering and was thrusting into the air. John quickly prepped himself and slammed into Ronon, who sighed as he was filled again.

Setting a fast pace with short strokes, John fucked and the craving inside him faded. He gripped Rodney’s hand and brought it to Ronon’s navel. Rodney played with the skin there as he watched them. John rolled his hips and tried to make Ronon feel more.

“John, John.” Rodney was suddenly behind him, slowing him down, holding him against Ronon. “Slow down, love. I know it’s hard, but you have to drag it out, remember?”

John didn’t remember, he just knew he was claiming his mate. He needed to…Jerking his head back; John held himself still and panted as he tried to pull himself together. “Rodney.” His voice shouldn’t be that pleading, should it? 

Rodney wrapped his arms around John’s torso. “You’re okay. Just rock, slowly. I’ll help.” 

With Rodney guiding him at an achingly slow pace, John could keep the craving at bay. Watching Ronon’s face as they moved together, John could see the desperation. He felt much the same. Then Rodney was speeding them up and John lost himself in the feel of Ronon’s tightness.

****

Laying beside Ronon, with his arm thrown over him, John was happy that he seemed to be sleeping this time, instead of that death-like stillness that it had been before. That horrible craving feeling had faded the last time, so John was fairly sure it was over.

On Ronon’s other side Rodney lay with his head on Ronon’s shoulder, snoring with that pause then snort pattern that John would usually wake him from, but this time he just enjoyed the noise. Rodney was supposed to make noise.

Ronon stirred. John stopped Ronon’s hand as he started to bring it up to touch Rodney. 

“Just us, Ronon.”

“Good.”

Grinning, happy with even one word from Ronon, John levered himself up onto one elbow. “You okay?”

Ronon blinked as he thought. “Yeah.”

“That’s good. You’re staying here. If you want to.”

Ronon turned his head and stared at John. “You aren’t mad?”

John’s eyebrows climbed. “No. Everyone is still sane.” Fingering Ronon’s skin with his free hand, John looked at Rodney. “We’d talked about you before this happened. I just didn’t know how to ask you to join us.”

Ronon didn’t say anything for long moments. Then he checked Rodney before saying quietly, “He thought you’d be mad at him.”

John frowned. “He was frightened. I’m not mad.”

Ronon looked at the ceiling. “Someone said that many captives were dead.”

John moved to rest his chin on Ronon’s chest. “I couldn’t get them free, so I did what they asked. Even though I got out of the cell, I knew I was going to be caught.”

Ronon touched the outside edge of the abrasion on John’s chest. “This?”

“Yes. I needed to know what was happening and neither of you could tell me. I slipped the bars of our cell, hurts like a bitch to compress ribs like that. If the bars had be any closer together I wouldn’t have been able to do it.”

“They would thank you.”

John wasn’t so sure about that, but he didn’t say so. “Rodney said it was just you.”

Ronon made a short growl noise. “They said it was to be two of us. The other would be baseline. He didn’t want you hurt. They’d not told us what was going to happen, just that it’d make us insane after a time. I was…torn.”

“Since I’d have said not to let him be hurt.”

“Yes.”

John stroked Ronon’s chest. “You kept him sane.” Pulling Rodney’s arm across Ronon’s chest to hold the limp hand, John continued, “We’ll be fine, Ronon. He’ll bitch and moan. Hide in his labs for a while until I pry him out, but he’ll recover. What about you?”

“Never make me go back there.”

John smiled and kissed Ronon’s skin. “Done.” _Now I just have to figure out how to write the report._

****

Careful to keep still as he snored and snorted, Rodney was relieved that they were okay. It wasn’t something he could just ask and John wasn’t one to just say much of anything. _I wonder if anyone besides John knows how many he killed. How many we left behind._ Suppressing the shudder, Rodney shifted lazily, which cut off the conversation of the other two as they tried to figure out if he was awake or not. _Is being okay with this is too weird? Well, I’m not going to be wanting to do much with the lights up, but I’m not screaming like those other men. Does that count?_

Rodney felt it as two hands started stroking his arm. _Maybe, once I’m no longer feeling like I’ve been hit by a truck, I can talk them into staying in bed for a whole day._ Happy with that thought, Rodney slipped back into sleep.


	2. Making Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rondey's POV of chapter 1's events.

Rodney was pissed. As he hit the ground on his knees he was already trying to figure out how to keep these stupid crazies from hurting them. Well, Sheppard mostly since he was out cold. Turning his head, Rodney watched as they shoved Ronon down beside him.

Panting, Ronon started to try to get back to his feet, but one of the goons slammed the butt of their crossbow into his head. Rodney grabbed at Ronon as he swayed. Wanting very badly to scream at them for unnecessary hitting, Rodney didn't because keeping them from hurting either of the others was more important. He'd figured out how to tell insanity when he saw it during the storm, and these people had it.

"You hurt?"

Ronon shook his head slightly and then squeezed his eyes closed. "No."

Rodney rolled his eyes and started to check Sheppard's pulse.

****

Ronon let McKay steady him as they knelt, waiting for what would come next. The enemy had gone down swiftly, but there had been too many of them. He seen Teyla get away, maybe. When Sheppard had gotten overwhelmed, Ronon had tried to help. Hadn't worked. Sighing, Ronon watched McKay check Sheppard's condition.

"How bad is he?"

"I'm sure he'll wake." The voice wasn't McKay's. Snapping his head up hurt, but Ronon wasn't caring as he watched a predator of a man step out into view. The man circled them slowly. "I'm told you are not form this world and that means you can help us in our research."

****

Telling himself that they'd survive even as the bastards dosed him with their awful tasting drug, Rodney didn't struggle a lot. He vaguely remembered Ford once saying that saving energy for fighting the drug itself was more important. That anyone could break. Except he couldn't, if he did, they'd test Sheppard. Rodney watched, horrified, as Ronon fought them tooth and nail until they finally dosed him. Several of their captors came out of it with bite marks.

Left in the middle of the small courtyard, well, maybe arena was a better name, looking around Rodney could see how the steps up the sides were deep enough to be seats. Which didn't bode well for them at all. Plopping back onto his butt beside Sheppard, he looked over at Ronon huddled a few feet away.

"I'm sorry. I should have, I don't know something. I didn't see anything on the scanner and..."

Ronon looked at him. "Why me?"

Blinking, it could Rodney a moment to figure out what Ronon was actually referring to. "I...I'm...It. Look, Sheppard and I are, well..."

"Mates. Why tell them to use me instead of him? He made it clear what the drug will do."

"Two, actually. Two drugs. Yours was a different color than mine." Rodney shifted slightly. "Anyone explained about not talking about relationships and how that works for the military?"

Ronon snorted. "They gossip. A lot." 

"Yes, well, be that as it may..." Rodney grabbed his throat, that hurt, talking hurt. That wasn't good. "Ronon."

****

Ronon dug into his pocket for the injection that Sheppard had given him to carry for McKay. He wasn't displaying any of the other symptoms of the allergy that Carson had taught him to look for. As he brought it out, McKay was already shaking his head.

"No. Not a...not that. Just you, okay?" The voice was hoarse, forced, as McKay struggled to grab Ronon's sleeve.

Nodding, because there was nothing he could really say that would help, Ronon caught McKay as he started to fall over. Their captors appeared then, first holding him down as they took skin form each of them, they slipped McKay's eyes closed, and then they took them into the building.

Ronon fought them every step of the way as soon as he got his first glance of what was inside. Once they were dumped into their call, Ronon helped McKay lean against a wall, while Sheppard lay between them. "Sorry."

McKay flapped a hand at him. 

"Sheppard will be mad at me for what their drugs will make us do."

Frowning, McKay forced his eyes open and looked down at Sheppard. Then he shook his head before starting to nod, but stopping.

"You don't know." Ronon watched as McKay opened his mouth and closed it again without a sound. "He'll have right to be..."

McKay smacked his arm.

"What?"

Gesturing to Sheppard and then at himself, McKay grabbed as his throat and whispered. "He was scared to ask you to join." McKay grimaced and took several deep, slow breaths.

"You'd better not talk more."

Nodding tiredly, McKay grasped his wrist. "Safe with you."

Ronon finally nodded. "Quit talking."

****

It was just as awful as he'd thought it'd be. Well, not the act itself. Ronon was...gentle. Which was weird. No, it was the so-called scientists watching them that bothered him the most. Well, that and the fact that he couldn't control his eyelids or anything else for that matter. 

They bastards had cut his clothing off when Ronon had refused to remove it for him. Damn his hands for going the useless route of his voice. If his breathing were impaired he'd be far more worried about how his body was reacting to this. They'd closed his eyes again at that point so he couldn't see if Ronon was okay.

Actually that was stupid. He wasn't okay and Rodney knew that. He'd seen Ronon's uncertain look at Sheppard's still form in the cell. He wondered just how different things were that Ronon knew; had learned before they'd met.

****

He could hear the others talking. Rodney tried to move, but that was useless. Ronon actually said he'd keep him from going crazy. That was good. He didn't like feeling crazy. Like now with the darkness and the nothing and his body just... There was a hand on his arm. Big, warm. Had to be Ronon. And there was Sheppard too. 

He could do this. He could. Survive whatever stupid things they did to him and his teammates and go home to let Shep...John, it could be John since he couldn't babble it out loud, just hold him. That'd be good. Maybe hold Ronon too. Wouldn't be normal, but it'd be...okay.

****

Rodney knew Ronon was seeing something bad as his breath hitched as they were taken back to their cell. He really wished he could talk, move, anything as he listened to John's slightly panicked voice trying to get Ronon to let go of his arm. 

Then there was solid warmth up against his side and Rodney knew it was better as Ronon's breathing evened out. He could feel John's eyes on them and Rodney wanted so badly to move, or speak. Blink, that'd be good.

****

Ronon was glad McKay's eyes were closed. Very glad he couldn't see the rooms they passed through between the cell and the research area. He was almost glad of the scared silence of the other captives in those rooms. Almost.

They dropped McKay onto the platform and he knelt down beside him to remove his clothing. It had only taken the one time for Ronon to decide that they weren't going to cut the clothes of McKay each time. He'd seen the look of terror as the knife had appeared, before they'd closed McKay's eyes. 

He'd developed an idea about the drug's effects. This time he was going to use just his fingers and mouth. He'd see if he could drag out the time without causing the mindlessness of last time. He didn't want to hurt McKay, but not touching him had made the need far worse. Not that McKay flinched at either way of being taken. That made him wonder about the people before Sheppard. Make him think about whether Sheppard wanted to kill those people for teaching McKay to mistrust so much that he didn't move at all.

It hurt for him to speak now, but Ronon knew it was important to try to explain to McKay so he'd panic less. Leaning in close, Ronon muttered into McKay's ear as he picked at the knot of the drawstring pants. They'd been missing long enough that another team could be on the way, but he couldn't count on that.

****

Rodney could feel a difference in himself as they were shoved into their cell. This time hadn't been the mindless rut that had happened when Ronon had tried not to touch him. Although, from the sound of Ronon's breathing, it had been harder on him than it had been on Rodney. Wondering how someone could cry that silently, Rodney felt himself rearranged to the other's liking and mentally sighed. Oh, hey, his toes had twitched. Concentrating, Rodney tried again and was rewarded with his toes actually obeying.

****

When he hit his knees this time, Rodney opened his eyes. Blinking rapidly to clear his vision, Rodney checked Ronon who was staring down the crazy idiot that had started this mess.

"Both of you have survived the drug. This is wondrous news for us all."

Rodney could feel himself wanting to snarl. Shaking himself a little he forced his voice to obey. "Really? Somehow I don't agree." Oh, that hurt. Rubbing at his throat, Rodney watched Ronon cock his head.

"Then you well let us go?"

Shrugging, the man made a vague gesture. "Perhaps when you are no longer of use to us."

Ronon surged up, but was roughly shoved back down.

"The women are pleased with the skin samples given to them. It has been said that the Ancestors themselves favor you." The man titled his head to look down his nose at them. "I think it is lies, the walls never glow when a man is there to see." Straightening, the man began to slowly circle them again.

Rodney tried to calm his breathing. They'd get out of this. It was only a matter of time. John would do something unbelievably stupid and they'd either escape or would be rescued. Either way they'd be away from here.

Coming to a stop in front of them again, the man clasped his hands behind his back. "You will be further tested." Gesturing to the seating around him, the man smiled as he spoke. "The scientists wish to learn why you have not broken from the fertility drug as so many have."

"Fuck you." Ronon's voice was weary sounding, so Rodney added his own point with an obscene gesture.

The man frowned down at them. "Well, we could simply test the other male or perhaps the female?"

Oh, they didn't have Teyla; they'd have already used her a leverage if they did. Rodney straightened up. "You don't have the female."

"Perhaps, but we do have the male, don't we?" Cocking his head, the man lifted his eyebrows. "Would you rather watch as his stamina is tested?"

Rodney could feel his blood pressure rising. Lifting his chin he started to yell, but something happened and suddenly all the guards were rushing the doorway. Leaning to see past Ronon, Rodney could see people down and John...no, Sheppard fighting...or not. That hit had to hurt.

As they shoved Sheppard to his knees beside them, someone whispered in the man's ear and then he stepped closer. "I'm told you've killed several test subjects."

"They were too loud."

Others? Oh, but...Rodney thought it through very fast. Sheppard would have killed them only if he couldn't save them or free them. That's what Ronon had to have seen when they were being moved. Bastards, thought Rodney. They'd closed his eyes so he hadn't seen, but both of his teammates had.

"Perhaps you would understand what we are trying to do here."

Rodney rolled his eyes as he listened to Sheppard draw out the whole stupid story they'd already gotten...Rodney blinked. They'd heard this right before they'd been drugged. And there was little he could do to stop them. Then Sheppard asked a stupid question. Always the women, how did he manage that?

Watching in horror, Rodney knelt there frozen as both Ronon and Sheppard were dosed. Starting towards Ronon, who had a lot more people on him, Rodney froze as a guard went down with a bullet hole in his head. About time for help come.

****

Leaning back against the wall of the Jumper, Sheppard silently watched Rodney form under his eyelids. It was odd how he'd not ranted or hardly complained at all. The drug had seemed to have worn off since he spoke to Cadman. Noise at all was good, even though he'd like to have heard something other than Rodney saying he wasn't okay. With Ronon leaning against his leg, which was cutting off his circulation, he couldn't move. Not that he could do much to help Rodney until later, after everyone was done checking them over.

As the Jumper touched down, Sheppard could feel Ronon shift to start to get up. Opening his eyes fully he watched Cadman lead Rodney out and then Ronon blocked his view as he stood up only to crash back to the deck. 

Sheppard yelled for medical help because he just knew that Ronon had the same problem Rodney had before. As Carson's people loaded Ronon onto a gurney, Sheppard grabbed the doctor and forced the words to come to try and explain what he thought was happening.

****

At first Ronon hadn't cared that they'd left his weapons behind on that planet. Now laying flat with the air rushing past his face and the voices chattering above him, he wanted his weapons. Any of them. When he came to a stop they moved him abruptly. He'd seen them do the same to Sheppard before so he knew what it was, but it still startled him. Only his body didn't respond. 

Thinking back he realized that the color of the drug they'd poured down him had been the color of McKay's. Testing his body, Ronon quickly figured out that nothing worked. Nothing responded. Staring at the dark of his eyelids, Ronon decided that McKay was braver than anyone knew. Maybe even Sheppard, because this was not something McKay would seem to be able to survive.

****

Cadman didn't really know what to say to Rodney as she pulled the only chair closer to his bed. "Ronon is still out. The nurse says he looks okay except that he won't wake up. Sheppard is holed up with Doc in his office. Telya's asleep, but I'll make sure someone tells her as soon as she's awake."

As Rodney froze, Cadman tensed. Then she was off, dodging around medical personnel to get to Ronon. Sliding to a stop, Cadman kept the nurse from removing Ronon's boot and sent her off to get Carson. Controlling her breathing, she explained to Ronon that they knew, that she'd have McKay and Sheppard here quickly. She told him that his weapons were safe as well. Cadman stood beside Ronon, waiting, and thought about just how many snapped necks she'd counted as she'd searched for the rest of their gear.

****

Carson actually wasn't surprised Sheppard insisted on his room. The bed being far bigger than he remembered, now that surprised him. The food Cadman had called for arrived just moments after they did. And Carson fussed with shifting Ronon from the gurney to the bed to take more time to look over the three men. As Sheppard shooed them out, Carson worried about getting back into the room to help if they needed it. He knew Rodney was going to disable the door. As soon as they were locked out, Carson called Zalenka to talk over ideas just in case he needed to get back in there. 

****

Plopping down beside Teyla, who was awake, Cadman sighed. "Hi. I figured that you might not know yet. We found them. All three are fine, well, mostly. No one was injured, but they'd been forced to take a drug by the locals."

Teyla frowned and flexed her wrapped arm. "Is it known what the drug does to them?"

"Not exactly. I know that Ronon wasn't able to move, but was aware. The Colonel insisted on the three of them being left alone in his room. I'm pretty sure Dr. Weir would be having a fit if she weren't on the mainland."

"Perhaps." Teyla leaned back into her pillow. "We will simply have to wait."

****

Ronon woke, blinking. It was over and he was between the other two. Shifting carefully, he came face to face with Sheppard.

"Still okay?"

"Tired."

"Well, I think that's probably from how much you struggled with the guards."

Ronon knew that, but he didn't need to remind Sheppard of anything from that planet. "Why did you say I could stay with you both?"

Sheppard made a face and pushed himself up onto one elbow. "Something Rodney said actually. He told me once that I'd really love sex with you if I tried it. Even tried to con me into asking you to join us once by telling me how much of a kink threesomes are to some to people." 

Ronon raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, that came out wrong. I'm not exactly good at expressing myself sometimes..."

"Did well enough last night." Ronon brushed his fingertips across the discolored skin Sheppard had bitten.

The blush was hard to see in the low light, but Ronon liked watching Sheppard's ears change color. Muttering something about revenge, Sheppard poked McKay hard in the ribs as he rolled out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Ronon was left with a failing, gibbering McKay and a blanket twisted around them both.

****

Leaning his forehead into the shower wall, John thought maybe it would have been better if Rodney had conned him into inviting Ronon into their relationship. Not that he'd call it that to anyone, including Rodney. If it had happened then it would have been nicer than what they'd been through with this last mission.

It probably would have involved a lot of yelling and bitching, but he figured that Ronon would have gotten fed up to the point where he just shoved McKay down and as he went to separate them, they'd have jumped him. It would have been...well, something he would have seen coming from a mile off. This on the other hand wasn't something he'd have planned or thought of at all. Glancing down at his hands, he spread them out and looked at each finger. He could still see the horde of men in each room, shackled, naked, pleading for him to kill them. Free them from life because he couldn't free them from their bindings. 

A warm hand touched his chilled shoulder and Sheppard snapped his head up. When had he gotten cold? "What?"

Rodney pulled his hand back and behind him stood Ronon, silently watched. "John, huh, I really want to just..."

"Fuck me." They both stood there blinking at him. "Please?"

Ronon gently pushed Rodney forward.

****

It didn't take long to get Rodney involved. Ronon watched as he shoved John harder into the wall. The strokes just beginning to lose their smooth glide. As Rodney came, Ronon pressed him up against John. Listening avidly to the groans, Ronon helped Rodney slid to sit on the bench against the wall, before slipping his cock into John.

Resting his forehead on John's shoulder, Ronon listened, felt, the low sounds John made as he rocked as much as he could trapped up against the wall. Brining his hand up to cover John's were it was spread on the wall, Ronon began fucking him with strong thrusts. Then Rodney's hands were teasing his balls and stroking John, who threw back his head and moaned. Quickly shifting, Ronon caught Rodney's hand on John's shaft and kept him stroking even as he stopped pumping into John's heat.

Ronon used his upper body to hold John in place as he captured Rodney's other hand and brought it to where he was joined to John. Wetting the fingers with the slick substance they'd given him to use to ease his way into John's body, Ronon pressed one of Rodney's fingers in alongside his dick. Rodney whimpered into the side of John's hip.

"Oh...please....More, more, need..." John arched against Ronon's weight. "Please."

The second finger slid in and Ronon slowly rocked in and out. It was pure joy to listen to their noises, as their movements grew more frantic. Then those clever fingers shifted and suddenly John was rutting, shoving himself back and thrusting forward into Rodney's other hand.

Hands sliding across sweat dampened skin, Ronon matched John's speed and then kept right on fucking as John shook and shook. Ronon eventually helped John down to his knees and then thrust back into him.

****

Dazed, Rodney watched them fuck as Ronon wrapped himself around John as they knelt on the floor of the shower. Ronon's powerful movements, the look of pure pleasure on John's face. This was right. He'd do whatever it took to keep them together, because he wasn't going to lose this. Well, this and that ridiculously big bed of John's. Everything else they could hash out after John was done being turned into a puddle of goo.


End file.
